Uke Finn and Seme Bubblegum: REPOSTED
by DifferentAndTheSame25192
Summary: Yup, it's back! Finn and Bubblegum have returned for more fun, in their own weird way. If you can't guess, Finn is the feminine one, Bubble's the dude. Not a big deal. There may be mature themes and mild language, so be careful. Enjoy!


A Bunch of Fubblegum Stories

Hello! Please don't kill me! I'm just a weirdo!

Ahem.

Here ya go, HVK. Not so different, but meh.

* * *

**Story 1: Royal Battle**

"Ooh, Jake, I can't wait for the battle to start!" exclaimed Bubblegum, eagerly leaning over the side of the arena. Jake nodded. "Me too! But, Princess, why aren't you competing? It's IS a royal battle, so you're eligible!" she shrugged. "I dunno, I just don't want to. After all, the prize is just some stupid trophy, isn't it?" Jake chuckled. "Um, no, not exactly." Bubblegum frowned. "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?" Jake scratched his head. "Well, you see-." Jake was cut off as the Gigantic Bearded Cat-Wizard raised his hands. "THANK YOU FOR COMING TO COMPETE TODAY, YOUR HIGHNESSES!" he boomed, winking at the crowd of princesses below. "WHOEVER WINS THIS ROYAL BATTLE WILL EARN A SPECIAL PRIZE: A KISS ON THE MOUTH FROM FINN, THAT REAL GIRLY LOOKIN' GUY!"

Finn was sitting at the top of the stadium. A camera bird zipped up to him. To Bubblegum's surprise, he was tied to the chair. "I'm being forced to do this, you know!" he pouted into the camera. "Marceline kidnapped me from my house in the middle of the night!" Marceline's laughter floated up from the crowd.

All the princesses giggled and talked excitedly among themselves. Bubblegum stared in shock at Finn's face on the camera as he blew a lock of hair out of his face and struggled with the ropes. "I'm going to win that kiss!" cackled a familiar voice. Bubblegum glared at the woman. "Ice Queen!" the royal smirked. "That's right, Pinky! I'm going to get that kiss from Finn!" somehow, her declaration floated up to Finn and he stared in horror at the camera.

"Oh dear glob, no! C'mon, somebody, ANYBODY else win the competition instead of Ice Queen!" Ice Queen laughed. "Oh, stop playing hard to get!"

Bubblegum stood up. "WHAT THE CABBAGE! Jake! Why didn't you tell me the prize was a kiss from Finn!" Jake held up his hands. "I tried to tell you!" Bubblegum glared at the dog. "And why didn't you tell me that Finn was KIDNAPPED!" Jake looked sheepish. "It never came up." Bubblegum sighed. "Guess I'm going to have to compete now." Finn nodded. "Yeah, please do." "How can you hear me all the way down here?" Finn shrugged. "The place is bugged. Microphones are all over the place."

Bubblegum looked under her seat and sure enough, there was a microphone. "O-kay." The princess jumped over the side of the arena and landed like a cat. She straightened up, cracking her knuckles. "Wait!" shouted LSP. Gigantic Bearded Cat-Wizard paused. "YES?" "Is it an open mouth kiss?" "NO!" shouted Gigantic Bearded Cat-Wizard and Finn shouted at the same time. "Darn it!" sighed the crowd. On the camera, Finn blushed, looking faintly disgusted. "Oh my glob, he's blushing! THAT'S SO CUTE!" squealed LSP. "I am so gonna lumping win that kiss!" the Cat-Wizard shot up a shower of sparks.

"LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!"

The royals all screamed and rushed at one another, except for, of course, Bubblegum and Marceline. They hid behind a huge rock and planned a strategy. "I don't want to kiss Finn." Marceline stated. Bubblegum looked at her in shock.

"It's not that he's not hot or anything, it's because he's like a little brother to me," The vampire teen shrugged. "This is just a prank. I'm really only doing this to make sure that you or I win, and Finn doesn't get molested by one of the freaks out there." Bubblegum nodded. "So, do you want to work together? Beat everyone else, than go up against each other?" Marceline blinked. "Sure, Bonnie. And hey," she grinned. "I'll let you win." Bubblegum smiled back. "Gee, thanks." They shook hands. "Let's do this!"

The pair quickly defeated every princess. Their system was that Marceline distracted the victim, while Bubblegum snuck up behind them and pushed their pressure points, knocking them unconscious. Last one to go was Ice Queen. Bubblegum had the immense pleasure of kicking her in the face. Finally it was just her and Marceline. Marceline smiled. "Just you and me, Bonnie." Bubblegum nodded. "Yep. Just you and me." Bubblegum put her hand on her hip. "You're not gonna let me win, are you?" the Queen smirked. "Caught me." She began slashing at the candy princess with her axe bass. PB dodged every blow, but she was being backed into a corner. 'Wait; this dome is circular. How can there be a corner...?' she thought. Shrugging, the girl dodged a paticuraly nasty slash.

"Marcy, geez!" Marceline snickered. "This is too much fun."

Up on his chair, Finn was thinking fast. He really didn't want to kiss Marceline, though he really did love her as one of his closest friends, and it was obvious Bubblegum was about to lose. Finally he got an idea. He quickly pulled off his shoe with his other foot, and took careful aim. With one eye shut, Finn kicked his shoe directly into Marceline's head. She whipped around. "Oops, sorry!" he called innocently. "It slipped! My bad!"

That was exactly the distraction that Bubblegum needed. She reached up and pushed Marceline's bite marks. She slumped down, unconscious. Gigantic Bearded Cat-Wizard clapped his hands. "CONGRATULATIONS, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM! YOU HAVE WON THE ROYAL BATTLE! YOU MAY NOW CLAIM YOUR PRIZE!" the huge wizard reached up and plucked Finn up, chair and all.

He set the bound teen in front of her. She immediately untied him, and giggled when he jumped up with obvious relief. "Thanks for helping Finn." said Bubblegum, dusting off a bit of dust off her shirt. Finn beamed. "Thank you for winning, Bubblegum." She leaned down and kissed him, right on the lips. "I've been waiting all day to do that." She told him, licking her lips. Finn smiled, blushing. "Then do it again." PB cosidered sliding her hand over the butt that so temtped her, but that could wait. Besides, they were in public.

...whatever.

* * *

Annnnnd we're done. It's so short, but I get the feeling if I tried to make it longer it would just turn much worse than it already is.

May the forks be with you,

Differ


End file.
